Awaken
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Hidan wants to give something that Kakuzu gave him, a reason to live. His life had been nothing before the stitched man, does Kakuzu feel the same? Yaoi. Hidan PoV. Realizing what life is, is not easy sometimes...


_**A/N: Spring Break = Time to write stories. :P Boredom = Stories. Computer = Stories. Annoying family that won't leave me alone = the need to piss them off by writing stories XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Why? Because Masashi Kishimoto is genius and I am a thirteen year old boy that has no life. **_

_Awaken_

There was no reason for my life. No reason to breathe and no reason die. I was without a reason for the mere thought of my being and the look of my body. What happens when you have nothing? Nothing to depend on? That's when I found him. No not Jashin-sama. A man I could see. A man that when I was close to him I could feel his warmth radiating off of him. A man who gave me a reason to live. He who awakened my soul….. Kakuzu.

If only I could awaken his purpose. He feels so dead inside, I can see it on his face. The way he looks at money and only pretends to care about it. He may say that money was all you can depend on but then again I said Jashin-sama was what I depended on, the reason I lived but that was a lie. Anything he does, yelling, hitting, cutting of my head, anything directed towards me, makes me feel alive. I could not see the colors of the rainbow, smell the fragrance of roses, or hear the soft chirping of birds before I met him. There had been no colors besides a dull gray, there had been no scent and the only sound was my life being stripped away in a silent scream. 

I tell Kakuzu all the time that he needs to live a little, stop to enjoy life some, and fall in love. His only response is that he was not an s-rank criminal because life had been boring, it had been because he had to. I wonder sometimes who the hell had hurt him so bad that he could not feel the wonders, the pain, the happiness, and the sadness of life. I cry because I feel like someone must cry the tears this man does not possess. I wish I could see the smile that someone somewhere at sometime had seen. When he asks me why I pose such ridiculous questions about him living life to the fullest, my answer is always because I want him to be happy like I am. I see no reason why he shouldn't try to feel again, I did. His life should not be wasted because of an accident that he had no control over. He should rebuild his soul, tape his heart back together, and light the coal on fire in his eyes. 

Tonight was no different than the others. We were sitting on logs in front of the fire, I was feeling the heat pour off the flames and Kakuzu just stared at it with no feeling. We had just finished a mission and had collected a bounty. We had to head home, the closest thing to home that is, tomorrow and I knew he wouldn't let me rest after this night until we got there. I was taking the best of this night and giving my spirit into enjoying it. 

"When the loneliness takes over, I will still be here to hold you," I said quietly and randomly to my partner. 

His mask was off and his hair down. We both had taken off our Akatsuki cloaks when we started the fire and tried to relax. Kakuzu gave a confused look, it seemed forced to me.

"Why do you say that," Kakuzu asked me.

"I want to awaken your soul like you did for me," I answered with a smile, a real one.

"Why," Kakuzu questioned, not fully getting my reasoning.

I said the three words I had been dying to get out of my mouth, out of my mind and into his, "I love you."

Kakuzu looked bewildered, a real feeling this time.

I looked away and spoke, "that's why," I looked at him again and I could feel my cheeks growing hot, "because I love you."

_When all else fails, love will awaken your soul and it's deepest desires even in the dead of night._

**After Note: Just some fluffy and cute Yaoi because I can. It made me happy writing this because I have someone who makes me feel this way (She knows who she is ****J ). **

**Please Review.**


End file.
